FanFiction:MHQ:To Hunt A Man Chapter 7 - Hard Headed
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage Previously: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 6 - The Hunted Hunter Language Warning Blue finally stops laughing to get ready to fight. They were sent into the woods to investigate why monsters have been acting aggressively. Now they’re face to face with a wanted ex-hunter and his Basarios. Perhaps they are the cause of it. “So what’s the plan?” Sky asks. “I’d hate to kill the Basarios if it’s just being used like this.” Annie voices her concerns. “Yeah. We should take out this nerd first.” Blue says. The wanted man lets out a grunt. The Basarios reacts to it and spits a fireball. The group was caught off guard and only barely managed to dive out of the way. Annie’s hair got singed a bit. “Oh you have got to be kidding!” “Maybe you outta wear a proper helmet next time then.” Sky says quietly. Annie still heard him and glared for a moment. Pinky grunted again and the Wyvern charged this time, going straight for Blue. He managed to get out of the way, and just ran past the monster toward Pinky, but the criminal had a similar idea. It turns out he was running behind the monster. Blue was surprised as Pinky swung down on him with a sword. Blue got his shield up just in time to block the blade, but Pinky kicked his knee. Hard. Blue fell to the ground as he clutched his knee and screamed in pain. Pinky was ready to stab him, but Kreuz was there to swing his Greatsword. Pinky rolled out of the way though. Kreuz kneeled down to check on Blue. “You good? Can you get up?” Blue tries to get up to his feet, but Pinky grunted again. Kreuz looked to the Basarios that launched another fireball their way. He then got in between Blue and the attack and used his large sword to block. The impact pushed him backwards though and he tripped over his injured friend. Pinky was ready to rush at them, but Annie started to fire arrows at him, keeping him away from the others. Another grunt, and the Basarios turned towards Annie. But before it could do anything, Sky began to attack its legs to draw its attention. Pinky is growing visibly frustrated. He lets out a loud growl, and the Basarios releases a cloud of gas, engulfing Sky. When the smoke cleared, Sky was passed out on the ground. “Hey this isn’t naptime you bitch!” Blue yells to him. The only response he got was a snore. The Basarios begins to charge for Annie and Pinky charges for Blue and Kreuz. The Wyvern skids to a stop as Annie tries to roll out of the way. But the monster swings its tail and hits her directly in the stomach, sending her flying. She was left gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of her. As she composed herself, she got up to her knees, but the monster had launched a fireball. All she could do was put her arms up to block as much of it as she could, as it hit her directly. Meanwhile, Pinky tried to go straight for Blue, who was still crippled by the attack from before, but Kreuz was able to defend. Kreuz swung his Greatsword, but Pinky ducked. The weight of the sword left Kreuz open and Pinky was able to drive his blade right into Kreuz’s stomach. Kreuz let out a scream, and dropped his sword, but he was able to get a punch in. It wasn’t a direct hit, but it was enough to get Pinky to back off a bit. Kreuz turned his attention to the blade lodged in his stomach. He tried his best to hold in a yell as he removed it. Once it was out, he tried to charge at Pinky with his own weapon. But the convict was ready for him. He threw a knife like before, and nailed Kreuz in the shoulder. Kreuz immediately fell to the ground and began to spazz from paralysis. Pinky grabbed his weapon and looked down at Kreuz. “You had me a bit worried for a second there pal.” He said with a grim smirk. Before Pinky could do anything else though, Sky suddenly appeared and drop kicked him, sending him flying onto his back. Sky then fell face first into the dirt. “Damn dude, guess you didn’t get enough beauty sleep. You’re still ugly as hell.” Blue taunted his friend, who tried to ignore it as he got up. “Ok, you fuckers are gonna get it now!” Pinky growled. Suddenly, a roar was heard from above. Everyone looked to see a Flying Wyvern in the air. Annie immediately recognized it as she peeked from around a tree she was using to hide. “A Doragyurosu! Guys, get out of there!” Sky was the only one actually able to move, and yet he didn’t as he looked back and forth at Kreuz and Blue. He was too panicked to do anything. Fortunately for them though, the monster just circled above once or twice and then flew off somewhere. Pinky just shook his head and sighed. “Really? Already?” he said to himself. As Sky turned back to him, Pinky whistled and the Basarios came charging for him. As it ran by, he hopped onto it. “Next time you fucks won’t get off so lucky!” He yelled as he disappeared into the woods. Kreuz was finally able to move again and Annie made her way over to the group. They were worse for wear, but they’re alive. “Ok two questions. One, Sky why did you just kick him? Where were your swords?” Kreuz asked. “Oh, when i woke up i couldn’t find them.” “Idiot.” Blue says, still on the ground. Sky kicks him. Kreuz facepalms before continuing. “Second, what the hell was that thing?” He pointed into the air. “Doragyurosu." Annie hesitated for a moment before continuing, "It's a Flying Wyvern that we don’t want to be in the way of, and it shouldn’t be here.” “Wonderful.” Sky says sarcastically. “We need to get back and report this before something else happens.” Annie says as she helps Blue to his feet. “That, and I’m still bleeding pretty badly.” Kreuz points to his wound. The group began their slow walk back to the town. They got off pretty lucky this time, but why was this wanted hunter here? Same with the Doragyurosu. Annie thinks she has a pretty good idea on who could be behind this. Next Time: MHQ: To Hunt A Man Chapter 8 - Snake Showstopper Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86